


In Pursuit Of Focus

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Spanking, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is a brilliant detective stuck with a HK800 android he never wanted. Not only that, but the android likes to push his buttons in a way nobody else would dare.Stuck with no leads after the Eden Club, they go to Riverside Park where Hank proceeds to get on Connor's last nerve. Something has to break, and Connor's determined that it won't be him.





	In Pursuit Of Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Reverse AU fic. Connor is a brilliant human detective while Hank is the HK800, an android detective designed after Connor's preferences to help him solve the deviant case. Connor doesn't have Hank's self-destructive tendencies in this AU (beyond staying up late and being rather single-minded about his work). 
> 
> Connor is trans and I refer to his pussy and t-dick in this fic.

The HK800. Stubborn, obstinate, disobedient. All the things an android shouldn’t be. If Connor didn’t know better, he would have sworn the detective android was created deviant. He didn’t understand why his own excellent case record was being stymied by CyberLife’s choice of partner. The HK—Hank—tested his patience at every turn.

Connor sighed as he sat on a park bench, watching a snowflake melt in his palm. “We’re not getting anywhere with this investigation. The deviants have nothing in common. They were all produced at different places, different times...” His brilliant detective mind poured over the facts, trying to find the missing link. His tie flapped in the breeze and he pulled his coat tightly around himself as he realized he was getting cold. Hank had no such problems, the wind tousling his hair and CyberLife issued jacket as he gazed off into some middle distance out on the river.

“Well, there must be some connection," Hank muttered. The android loved pushing Connor's buttons. Insinuating that he knew the answer and that Connor would have already figured it out if he wasn’t such a stupid excuse for a human. Like he hadn’t been working day and night on this case, losing sleep and skipping meals, drawing on napkins and trying to connect the dots to solve this deviant problem.

“They have this obsession with Ra9. Like it’s some kind of myth,” Connor pointed out. It didn’t really get them anywhere, but it was a connection, a tenuous link between seemingly unrelated events. Connor had nothing to show for his late nights, but he didn't want Hank to think he was incompetent. Of course he couldn't keep up with a machine, but he'd never felt so infuriatingly inferior before.

Hank turned and looked at him. “Androids believing in God...” A smile played across Hank’s lips, as if he found the entire concept absurd, and Connor along with it.

“Well, do you have a better idea?” Connor snapped, the tension between them finally breaking like a rubber band. “You’ve been second-guessing me this entire time. Leading me around like I’m a rookie and you’re the veteran cop. You’re an android, Hank. There’s nothing in your brain except the code CyberLife put there. You’re not leading this investigation. I am. You can’t even go to a crime scene without me.”

Hank stepped closer and Connor pushed him back. Hank was always in his personal space. Always pushing, and he'd had enough. An android wasn’t going to tell him how to do his job. Not now, not ever. He couldn't afford to be replaced, because if he wasn't useful as a detective, where did he fit in? He had no social skills. Few friends. Sometimes his cases were all that gave him a sense of purpose, and for this robot to walk in and render him worthless so effortlessly made Connor feel like the earth was crumbling beneath his feet. He hated what Hank represented. A society that had progressed beyond the point of needing humans at all. A world in which years of obsessive, single-minded hard work towards becoming the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit could be superseded by an android that had been active for mere days.

Hank's eyes glittered with something akin to sadness as he stumbled and recovered himself. His CyberLife armband glowed an ethereal blue, proving his status as property and not a person. Connor shouldn’t feel so much for this piece of equipment, but he did. It wasn't alive. He knew that, and yet Hank was so human it was easy to forget he was just emulating human responses. Manipulating Connor like a serial killer, going for the jugular at every opportunity in order to make him more useful to the mission. They'd even given Hank a face he'd trust, a gruff older man who resembled an amalgamation of many of his favorite mentors at the academy and fleeting lovers he'd hooked up with since college. He liked older men, and somehow CyberLife had gotten hold of that information and weaponized it against him.

Connor sighed. It was hard to think straight with Hank around. He was used to solitude, and his instinct was to push everyone away. He couldn't push Hank away, even if the android gave him a mountain of awkward and unwanted feelings to contend with. Captain Fowler had ordered him to work with his android partner and Connor wasn't going to risk getting a disciplinary on his spotless record.

Besides, if he failed to deliver results, it wasn't just his career that hung in the balance. Hank’s entire reason for existing was to aid in the investigation and Connor couldn’t help but feel like he'd let him down at every turn. At this rate, Hank would be recalled and deactivated to find out why he’d failed, and the thought made Connor’s gut churn. He didn’t want that. He liked the chemistry they had, even if Hank infuriated him at times. The android was merely challenging him to be a better detective. A better person. Hank had chosen to let two deviants go because they seemed like they were in love, when Connor had been set on taking them in. Connor always operated within the rules, but this android was pushing him to break them. To color outside the lines.

To deviate, in a sense. 

Connor glanced up at Hank, alarm coursing through him. Could the big android have deviated without him knowing? He walked around Hank, eyeing him up, wondering if he was now a threat. Had he deviated, and if so, should Connor turn him in? The American Androids Act clearly stated that it was a violation of the law to harbor a deviant, malfunctioning android, but the visual that flooded his mind's eye of Hank's head being crushed like an egg flooded him with revulsion. He was fond of Hank, and the thought of anyone taking him apart made him want to break every law in the book to stop it from becoming a reality.

“How do I know you’re not a deviant?” Connor asked. His service pistol sat heavy in its holster underneath his coat, but he didn't draw it. He couldn't shoot Hank, even if he confessed.

“You don’t, kid," Hank replied, his voice deep and husky. His evasive answer sounded almost like a veiled threat and it went straight to Connor's dick. The android closed the distance between them, but Connor didn't push him this time. Connor noticed his own breaths rising as vapor in the cold air, caressing Hank's cheeks. "You're gonna have to trust me."

"Why did you allow those deviants to escape?" Connor asked.

"Why did _you_ let me, Connor?" They were close enough to kiss, and Connor could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I'm your android. You could have told me to pull the trigger."

"You never listen to a word I say," Connor retorted. It was true, and yet, he had a feeling that if he'd ordered Hank to shoot those girls, he might have. Maybe. Perhaps. The only logical course of action now was to turn the question back on Hank. "You had them in your sights. Why didn't you shoot? You don't need my orders to carry out your mission."

"Discharging a firearm is a violation of the American Androids Act. Or did you forget that, _Lieutenant_?"

"Of course I didn't forget that." Connor looked down at his feet, humiliated again. A blush heated his cheeks. He hated it when Hank talked down to him, but part of him liked it. More than liked it, if he was entirely honest with himself.

"We're no further into this investigation than we were four days ago. I'm a bad detective," Connor whispered.

Hank cocked his head slightly. "Do you want to be punished, Connor? No other methods seem to be effective. I've attempted to cajole you to the point of frustration, and yet you seem to enjoy it. I am starting to believe that nothing short of bending you across my knee and spanking you will have an effect on your focus for this investigation."

Connor blinked. His mouth moved, but no words came out. His dick was harder than iron, straining for purchase inside his briefs, which were wet from continued arousal. Hank couldn't have meant what he'd just said, could he? He was simply attempting to goad Connor by insinuating he was a child who needed a painful motivator to keep his eye on the prize. He should be insulted, not aroused. Not picturing himself bent over Hank's lap on the park bench, his jeans pulled down around his ankles, Hank's large hands leaving measured strokes on his ass hard enough to leave a mark. The cold would only make it sting more.

He wanted it so badly that it took his breath away.

"P-punish me, Hank…" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You're right, I have lost my focus." Too often his mind slipped to Hank and how attractive he was. Perhaps, if Hank sated his desires here, he'd be able to concentrate on solving the case. "I've been distracted. I've had inappropriate thoughts about you. I've been _naughty_."

Hank's hands on his belt buckle indicated the android understood perfectly. He didn't resist as Hank shoved his jeans down to his knees, exposing his tight white briefs. His little t-dick bulged through the wet material, exposing his shame to Hank and the whole world.

Hank picked him up like he weighed nothing and walked over to the bench. Hank sat down and lay Connor face down across him, pulling down his briefs to expose his ass to the cold night air.

_Thwack!_ The sound of Hank's plastic palm smacking against his skin was almost as sublime as the pain that shot through him. Connor yelped in surprise, grinding his hips into Hank's lap. He could feel a large bulge there, and wondered if CyberLife really had thought of everything. They knew about his penchant for old men… did they know he liked massive cocks, too? That his ultimate fantasy was to be split apart on some old man's huge dick and they'd created Hank to fit the bill perfectly?

Connor was almost flattered that CyberLife had put so much thought into Hank. It almost felt like bribery, and he wondered what might happen if he didn't deliver the result they wanted.

Another crack across his ass consigned those thoughts to another dimension. Hank demanded his attention. Connor clawed at the bench, tears stinging his eyes as he rubbed his dick against Hank's leg for friction. Hank lifted him, moving him so he couldn't rub himself off on the android any more and he whimpered in protest.

Hank only chuckled, petting Connor's hair tenderly. A tear trickled from his right eye, cold and unwelcome as it dribbled down his face to pool on his chin. It was so much, maybe too much, and yet he wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

Another smack across the ass and he jolted in Hank's lap, crying out into the night air.

"Shh," Hank urged. "I saw some homeless people sleeping by the park entrance. You wouldn't want them to see how much of a naughty boy you are, would you?"

"Hank," Connor sobbed. He was a bad boy. If the Captain knew what his best detective was doing with the android partner CyberLife had assigned him, he'd be horrified. If Gavin Reed ever caught wind of it, he'd never be able to show his face in the precinct again.

"You're still not concentrating." Hank sighed, clearly disappointed. "I was going to help you with your arousal, Connor, but it seems you're not interested."

"I'm sorry! Please!" Connor's plea came out high and thin, and he was ashamed of it. Detroit's youngest police Lieutenant and one of its best detectives was begging an android to fuck him?

"This is a punishment, not a reward. Need I remind you that you failed?"

"I'll do better," Connor said, scrambling to his feet. His ass stung and he was going to have trouble sitting down for days. He reached down to pull up his pants when Hank grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. Connor spun around to see Hank sitting with his fly open, legs slightly apart, his other hand dwarfed by the huge cock it was resting on. A big, heavy set of balls hung below it and it was all Connor could do not to get down on his knees and bury his face in them.

"You took your punishment well. Can you take something this big?" Hank smiled a wicked grin and Connor knew this android had his number. Connor straddled Hank's lap, ready to sink down on Hank's cock, but Hank eased him back. Connor understood why as the android spit into his hand, coating his cock in lubricant that was thicker and slicker than human saliva. Hank finished up and angled his cock at Connor's hole. Connor bore down onto Hank, biting his lip at the stretch of Hank's huge dick as Hank reached up and stroked his t-dick, rubbing it with his thick thumb as Connor relaxed and took Hank deeper inside him.

"That's it. That's the single-minded focus I know you're capable of, Connor. All you can think about is my cock, isn't it?"

"It's so big," Connor gasped as he buried Hank to the hilt with one final gasp. The look on the android's face was pure bliss, a relaxed smile, those blue eyes shining as Connor started to ride him.

He had to be deviant, but Connor no longer cared. Let him be. Let the whole investigation stutter and fester, going on for months with no resolution in sight. It would give him more time to enjoy this fleeting moment of happiness while it lasted.

Hank groaned, fucking up into Connor with the same unbridled enthusiasm Connor returned as he rode him. Hank's dick was splitting him apart and he didn't care as he found Hank's lips, thrusting his tongue into the android's mouth to stifle screams that could have woken the dead. Hank's huge hands gripped his hips, supporting him as Connor started to tire. He imagined Hank was the Lieutenant, fucking into Connor, who was nothing but an android toy for the old man's pleasure. He came to that thought, his pussy clamping around Hank's cock as he bit down on his fist to remain quiet. With one sharp, hard thrust, Hank came with a bellow, filling Connor with his seed as he twitched and spasmed, his orgasm going on longer than any human's.

Hank pulled out with a rush of blue android semen and Connor chuckled. It was going to stain his white briefs for days, but he didn't care. He felt lighter, as if a burden he'd been carrying around for years had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd sworn he'd never fuck an android, but now he wished he'd done it sooner.

As they dressed and walked back to the car, Connor realized with a sudden flood of guilt that he had acquired his focus. Perhaps he'd had it all along. He'd bumbled on the investigation precisely because he hadn't had enough information on deviants, but tonight had been an eye-opener. First, the Tracis, and now Hank… the verdict was in, and it was damning. He knew what deviants were, now. They weren't just emulating human behavior. They were _alive_.

Deviants were living beings, and if he helped CyberLife capture and deactivate them, he was conspiring in genocide.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this leave a comment or come interact with me on Twitter @landale!


End file.
